witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Quen (character development)
|For = information about the sign|see = Quen}} Quen attribute governs the use of the sign. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes, and five levels of special attack (Student, Apprentice, Specialist, Expert, and Master). The full Quen attribute tree can be found below. Contrary to its description, the Quen Sign renders Geralt invincible rather than providing damage absorption based on Sign level. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Quen.png|673px|Quen attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attibutes circle 122 492 35 Student circle 117 577 35 Quen (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Barrier I # These circles are for the second level attibutes circle 258 513 35 Apprentice circle 311 585 35 Quen (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Barrier II circle 508 669 35 Extended Duration # These circles are for the third level attibutes circle 374 438 35 Specialist circle 423 500 35 Quen (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Barrier III circle 638 561 35 Added Intensity # These circles are for the fourth level attibutes circle 394 302 35 Expert circle 466 347 35 Quen (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Survival Zone circle 677 372 35 Added Efficiency # These circles are for the fifth level attibutes circle 333 215 35 Master circle 425 203 35 Quen (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Resonance desc none Level One Quen (level 1) * Generates damage-absorbing shield * Endurance Cost 15 Barrier I * Fire Resistance + 50% Student * Assailant loses 5% of current Vitality * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign Level Two Quen (level 2) * Generates damage-absorbing shield * Damage Absorption + 25% * Endurance Cost 15 * Requires level 1 Intelligence Barrier II * Acid Resistance + 50% Extended Duration * Sign Duration + 10% Apprentice * Assailant loses 10% of current Vitality * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Student Level Three Quen (level 3) * Generates damage-absorbing shield * Damage Absorption + 50% * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 2 Intelligence Barrier III * Knockdown Resistance + 50% * Stun Resistance + 50% Added Intensity * Sign Intensity + 25% Specialist * Assailant loses 15% of current Vitality * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Apprentice Level Four Quen (level 4) * Generates damage-absorbing shield * Damage Absorption + 75% * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 3 Intelligence Survival Zone * Restores Vitality at a rate of + 1 per second Added Efficiency * Cost of casting Sign − 20% Expert * Assailant loses 20% of current Vitality * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Specialist Level Five Quen (level 5) * Generates damage-absorbing shield * Damage Absorption + 100% * Endurance Cost 25 * Requires level 4 Intelligence Resonance * Raises chance of opponent Knockdown * Works only with Sign powerup Master * Assailant loses 25% of current Vitality * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Expert cs:Quen de:Quen Fertigkeiten fr:Quen (progression du personnage) it:Sviluppo di Quen pl:Quen (rozwój postaci) ru:Квен (развитие персонажа) Category:The Witcher character development Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat